1. Field of Art:
The present invention relates to structure for mounting a vehicle wire harness cable assembly which includes a T-shaped clip securable to a latch receptacle.
2. Prior Art:
The present invention was developed in response to a problem encountered with the door wiring harnesses used in modern cars. Current wiring harnesses can be quite heavy. When such harnesses are mounted only by use of switch or component connections, problems may occur during shipment and assembly. Stresses on the connections imposed by the wire harnesses weight can lead to problems such as cracked insulators and switches, broken wires, and pulled out terminals. The present invention was developed as a means of efficiently transferring the weight of the wiring harnesses directly to vehicle structural panels thereby eliminating these problems.
Previously, wiring harnesses have been mounted by use of clips which utilize a Christmas-tree type connector which fits within pre-punched sheet metal holes. A Christmas-tree connector consists of a cylindrical element which has a plurality of spiny projections. When it is inserted into a hole, the spiny projections catch and lock the connector to the sheet metal.
However, cars vary in the number of optional accessories included therein which varies the number of wiring harnesses and branches required. A car with few optional accessories will have less wiring and therefore require less connectors. As a result, a number of pre-punched sheet metal holes will not be plugged with the connector on such a car. These open holes provide an avenue for noise transfer to the passenger compartment. The present invention eliminates the need for pre-punching holes by eliminating the need for the Christmas-tree type fasteners. It also provides a clip construction which will fit different diameter harness cable and which may be removed for service without being destroyed.